


Clasped Around Your Rosey Red Lips

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Cock Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Makoto keeps Ren company while he studies. Day 26 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Kudos: 13





	Clasped Around Your Rosey Red Lips

“Thank you for keeping me company on such short notice,” Ren said, looking down to see Makoto’s pretty eyes stare back at him filled with adoration, her lips tightly around his shaft. A study session for one, Ren had called his girlfriend in the early hours of twilight if she was willing to keep him company while he studied. She accepted, ready to help Ren with whatever he needed, and that included diligently sucking his cock under the desk where he worked, on her knees with her head between his thighs, her tongue rolling across the veins that decorated his length with adoration, loving the moans of approval coming from above. 

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t know Ren was pent up and full of lustful need, catching glances of him staring at how her plush ass moved against the tight fabric of her Metaverse outfit each time they initiated a Baton Pass, how whenever he pulled her close for group discussions, his hand would always linger just above her rear. And he deserved this favour after all he did for them, Makoto showering the love he gave back to him by gently rocking her head against his length. Hard, hungry sucks slurped noisily as she pulled herself closer to his base, and Ren gasped and gently grasped her hair as he felt her throat coil against his shaft. 

“Fuck, Makoto!” Ren gasped as Makoto only quickened her pace, throwing herself into revering his cock, feverishly licking the hot, throbbing cock that slid down her throat in dizzying hunger. Ren grumbled pleasing moans above her, a firm hand planted at the back of her head, gently but needlessly pushing her further into the lustful spiral he felt, the exam sheets forgotten while he solely focused on inflicting his lustful needs upon her. Her mouth felt good, intoxicatingly good, Ren falling into his dizzying, aching chaos each time Makoto dared lap against his length while bringing him deeper into her tight throat, her walls scraping against his cock, coiling around it, kneading against it hungrily, an invitation for him to plunge himself into her tight throat. And Ren did so willingly allowing himself to be sucked deeper into Makoto’s throat, breaths ragged as he watched her inhale his entire length, another heated moan escaping from his lips. 

And Makoto took it all in with willing grace, the magnificent Queen allowing herself to submit to her precious Joker as he tugged her deeper into his crotch. She reached down past her skirt and her tights, reaching under her soaked panties to fondle her wet, aching clit, moaning around cock in her mouth with confusing ecstasy as Ren further scraped against the walls of her tight, willing throat in time with her bobs. Drunk on the feelings that swelled inside her she too moaned around the length, allowing herself to indulge in the pleasure she felt, spiralling down as she gave herself up to her primal needs. 

She suddenly felt him withdraw, her confused gaze drifted down to see the streaks of her glistening drool sparkle against the skin, blinking away the tears that pricked her beautiful eyes as she felt the cock slip out of her needy mouth. A whine escaped her throat, her needy tongue lapped persuasively around the cock in her mouth, only for Ren to tug her straight down his length, clumsily cumming down her throat, Makoto’s own wild pumps against her clit caused her to climax herself as her own spit bubbled around her clasped mouth. 

Yet Makoto knew that her job was not over, content to stay kneeling on the floor as she bucked against her own digit, Ren’s cock slightly out of her throat. He was still hard, still pent up, his balls still full of spunk, and Makoto was determined to keep him calm and focused, a willing hole for him to inflict his lust on whenever he needed release. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
